Autosufficienza
Il concetto e la filosofia della autosufficienza si riferisce alla condizione di persone, abitazioni, città, meccanismi, società, sistemi industriali, nazioni che non richiedono (oppure hanno stabilito di non richiedere) nessun aiuto esterno, sostegno, o (nei casi più estremi) interazioni o dipendenze di tipo alimentare, commerciale, diplomatico energetico, economico, industriale, tecnologico, questo con lo scopo di garantire un livello di benessere costante (forse basso) non condizionato da fattori o da nazioni esterne; si tratta dunque di una forma estrema di autonomia personale o collettiva. Introduzione La autosufficienza viene di solito applicata a vari tipi di vita sostenibile nelle quali nulla viene consumato al di fuori di quello che viene prodotto dagli individui o società autosufficienti. Esempi di tentativi di autosufficienza nel Nord America includono la semplicità volontaria, il Luddismo, l'accudire la casa, il survivalismo, ed il movimento che auspica il "ritorno alla terra". Alcune delle pratiche che stabiliscono oppure aiutano l'autosufficienza includono la costruzione autonoma, la permacultura, l'agricoltura sostenibile, e l'energia rinnovabile. L'esistenza di un sistema a tutti gli effetti chiuso, rende necessaria l'auto-sufficienza come pre-requisito di un viaggio spaziale interplanetario o interstellare, oppure per molte forme di colonizzazione dello spazio. Un esempio estremo di un tentativo sperimentale (mal-riuscito) di autosufficienza "atmosferica" e nutrizionale potrebbe essere il progetto Biosfera 2. Autosufficienza politica In senso filosofico individualistico il concetto di autosufficienza è stato posto da Aristippo di Cirene nel V sec. a.c. Elaboratore della dottrina etica dell'edonismo e fondatore della Scuola cireanica troverà dei continuatori sino all'inizio del II seco.a.c. thumb|rigth|Aristippo di Cirene Il concetto aristippeo di autosufficenza è rimasto praticamente immutato nei suoi allievi, i Cirenaici, i continuatori della Scuola cirenaica da lui iniziata. Essa sarà attiva sino alla fine del III sec.a.C., contando tra i suoi principali aderenti il figlio adottivo Aristippo il Giovane, Anniceri, Egesia. La scuola si estingue nel II secolo a.c. e i suoi esponenti rifluiscono poi in parte negli Epicurei. Autosufficienza energetica Nel campo dell'energetica e dell'ecologia, se l'Italia decidesse di diventare totalmente autonoma (attualmente importa carbone e petrolio, oltre a energia elettrica di origine nucleare dalla Francia) dal punto di vista dell'energia elettrica, dovrebbe cominciare a costruire massicciamente impianti eolici, disporre pannelli fotovoltaici, costruire nuove dighe e impianti microidroelettricità e a modificare le case in modo da soddisfare le regole stabilite da CasaClima e dalla casa passiva (40-80% in meno di consumi di riscaldamento). Si avrebbe sicuramente un'aumento del costo dell'energia, che sarebbe compensato dalla creazione di decine di migliaia di posti di lavoro in queste industrie. La produzione di energia elettronucleare per l'Italia é una falsa forma di indipendenza energetica, in quanto l'Italia non dispone di miniere di Uranio o di Torio, non dispone di impianti di arricchimento dell'Uranio, e neppure possiede aree desertiche, steppiche, domi salini o distese di tundra dove seppellire il combustibile esaurito. Dunque un'Italia nucleare sarà sempre dipendente dall'estero per ogni momento del ciclo della produzione elettrica e smaltimento, ci sarà sempre un trasferimento di plusvalenza all'estero, e i costi del combustibile saranno alquanto variabili e difficili da prevedere. Il costo alla fonte dell'energia eolica, idrica e solare è invece garantito come costante: attualmente costa ZERO e in futuro sarà sempre uguale a ZERO ! Autosufficienza alimentare Attualmente esistono nazioni che sono autosufficienti in materia alimentare grazie ai bassi costi di produzione agricola garantiti dalle vaste estensioni di terra e da l'elevata meccanizzazione. Ad esempio possiamo citare l'Argentina, il Canada, gli Stati Uniti d'America. Altre nazioni, come il Giappone, hanno scelto di rimanere autosufficienti sussidiando un'agricoltura costosa, inefficiente e non competitiva (ma che da lavoro a molti elettori) e inculcando alla popolazione una mentalità frugale. Autosufficienza degli individui e dei piccoli gruppi Il primo teorico dell'autosufficienza personale è stato il filosofo Aristippo, fondatore della scuola filosofica di Cirene. Il termine viene anche applicato a forme più limitate di autosufficienza, ad esempio per gli individui il coltivare il proprio cibo in un terreno, oppure diventare autonomi dal punto di vista energetico e staccarsi dalla rete elettrica, utilizzare la radio CB per comunicare con l'esterno. Per gli stati e regioni, l'autosufficienza implica il divenire economicamente indipendenti dagli aiuti dello stato centrale (dai suoi sussidi), ma anche da dover contribuire con gravi imposte alle spese della nazione. Nel caso di entità politiche centrali (paesi indipendenti), l'autosufficienza significa spesso fare a meno dei prestiti del Fondo Monetario Internazionale, della Banca Mondiale, e dunque non dover implementare le politiche neoliberali che spesso impone a cambio dei prestiti. Autosufficienza alimentare di alcune nazioni Spesso molte nazioni cercano ad ogni costo l'autosufficienza alimentare, come p.es il Giappone, che impone dazi anche molto elevati ad alcuni prodotti fondamentali per l'alimentazione (come il riso), e preferisce nutrirsi di prodotti molto costosi disponibili in loco (come quelli provenienti dalla pesca nel vastissimo Oceano Pacifico), rinunciando ai cereali (grano, mais) ed ai loro derivati (pane, pasta). Alcune nazioni in passato hanno rinunciato agli aiuti esterni d'emergenza, anche in caso di catastrofi naturali, oppure in casi di estrema necessità alimentare, a volte in modo espressamente dichiarato, altre volte per rivolte della popolazione contro gli "occupanti" e varie forme di caos interno, come nel caso della Somalia. Per la cosiddetta "Economia auto-sufficiente" della Thailandia vedere la voce "Localismo". La politica agricola comune europea Uscita dai disastri della seconda guerra mondiale dove le popolazioni anche di regioni economicamente prospere soffrirono la fame, l'Europa cercò di impostare una politica agricola che, non più a livello di singolo paese, ma a livello sovranazionale, potesse garantire l'autosufficienza alimentare. I prezzi furono allineati su un livello decisamente alto, per invogliare gli agricoltori a produrre in breve per molte derrate le scorte diventarono eccessive e si creò un problema di surplus. Nel frattempo i prezzi a livello mondiale erano calati e si era determinata una notevole differenza. La comunità decise, pertanto di intervenire assumendo a proprio carico la differenza tra il mercato interno e quello esterno. Le proteste per l'eccesso di questi esborsi ha portato allo smantellamento di questa politica di aiuto, proprio in corrispondenza di una fase di aumento dei prezzi alimentari e un riaffacciarsi di una necessità di riaffrontare tematiche di autosufficienza alimentare. Voci correlate Autosufficienza nell'acqua, alimentare, nei detersivi, farmacologica e del riciclaggio * Allevamento domestico * Autoproduzione * BAOBAMB Project * Compostaggio * Compost toilet * Depurazione dell'acqua * Erboristeria * Filtrazione dell'acqua * Freshwall * Fossa biologica * Itticoltura * Lisciviazione * Pesca * Pozzo * Raccolta dell'acqua piovana * Riciclaggio dei rifiuti * Serra * Tetto a farfalla Autosufficienza energetica * Architettura bioclimatica * Autarchia * Autonomia * Auto ad aria * Auto elettrica * Batteria ricaricabile * Bicicletta * Biodiesel * Biomassa * Camminare * CasaClima * Casa passiva * Cogenerazione * Costruire la propria casa * Decrescita * Economia a bambù * Economia forestale * Energia eolica * Energia solare * Generatore a ciclette * Generatore diesel-elettrico * Impianto fotovoltaico * La buona vita * Minieolico * Mini idroelettrico * Pyppy * Radio a manovella * Riscaldamento solare aerotermico * Risparmio energetico * Small house movement * Vita semplice * Zerogas Autosufficienza nell'informazione, istruzione e reti * Catena di Sant'Antonio * Ciclostile * Fotocopiatrice * Graffiti writing * Libertà di parola * Libertà di stampa * Manifestazione * Murales * Poster * Radio CB * Radio libera * Samizdat * SMS (utilizzo del SMS a catena di Sant'Antonio) * Tor (software) * TV libera * Volantinaggio * Wikileaks Autosufficienza nell'informatica * Blog * HTML * Linux * Netsukuku * Ninux * Peer2peer * Website personale * Wikipedia Autosufficienza politica * Anarchia * Democrazia telematica * Liquid feedback * Localismo * Pyraten Partie Autosufficienza filosofica * Aristippo * Cirenaici * Diogene di Sinope * Cinici Autosufficienza nella prevenzione e nel pronto soccorso sanitario * Alimentazione naturale * Astinenza * Dieta * Morigeratezza * Prevenzione * Pronto soccorso * Veganismo * Vegetarianismo Studiosi che hanno sviluppato il concetto * Alain Saury * Alvin Toffler * Maurizio Pallante * John Seymour * John Titor * Jimbo Wales * Claire Wolfe Note Bibliografia * (inglese) Five acres and independence, libro del 1973, di Maurice Grenville Kains (great back-to-the land classic explains basics of self-sufficient farming. The one book to get) , ISBN 0486209741 Collegamenti esterni Energia * (inglese) Going "off-grid",Montana style Istruzione * (inglese) [http://www.teachamantofish.org.uk/ Teach'A'''Man'To'''Fish - Self-Sufficiency in Education] * (inglese) Foundation for Self-Sufficiency in Central America * (inglese) Path to Freedom Filosofia * (italiano) Edonismo e autosufficienza in Aristippo * (italiano) La filosofia dei Cirenaici Filmati sull'autosufficienza * La casa senza bollette - Alessandro Ronca Categoria:Autosufficienza Categoria:Ecosostenibilità Categoria:Sociologia economica